Silly girl
by Bmce
Summary: Andy is just about to make the biggest mistake of her life...or will she? Mirandy
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my first language so please be kind**

"No, no, no, Andy. You cannot do this. It's bloody insane!" Emily had been repeating the same sentences, which felt like a million times, in the last two hours. She pointedly looked at her girlfriend, trying to get her to help talk Andy out of her idea, but the blonde just shrugged her shoulders.

"Leave her be Em. If she thinks this is the only way to get what she wants, I'd say she should go for it."

Andy grinned at Serena and mouthed a silent, "Thank you".

"See Em, you are alone with your doubts. I can do it and I will. I can't think of anything better to catch her attention. I have been waiting for the right moment, for the last three years and finally….but hey my chances are one in five, so you might get what you are secretly wishing for and I won't be able to get through with my plan."

The redhead sighed dramatically and plopped on the couch next to Serena.

"Fine, but I'm warning you. She is not going to like it and we are all going to suffer, thanks to you and your brilliant ideas!"

Andy stopped packing her suitcase and sat down next to the couple. She rested her head on the soft cushion and closed her eyes. Although she had already made up her mind and had decided not to step back, she still had her own doubts and what ifs. Her plan was daring and dangerous but the promise of receiving the most precious gift of her life made it worth it. She patted Emily's thigh.

"It's going to be all right Em. Just make sure she is watching the show."


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"I don't know Nigel. I don't feel like doing it tonight. I'm tired and honestly watching all the famous, beautiful people, parade down the red carpet and making snarky comments about their lack of style and fashion sense, has lost it appeal in the last couple of years."

Nigel narrowed his eyes and shook his head knowingly. They were sitting in Miranda's office and he was trying to convince her to follow their thousand year's old tradition of watching the Oscar gala and making fun of the celebrities' bad taste of clothes, or just the opposite, when someone had a hit, while drinking shamelessly expensive scotch. Miranda seemed unwilling and it was not a surprise for Nigel.

"Last couple of years? Really Miranda. You know it better. Three years. Three years, since Six left you in the middle of Fashion Week in Paris. Three years and you have not been the same since. That girl changed you. You miss her and not on a professional level. You do have feelings for her don't you."

"Enough Nigel!"

Miranda Priestly shot her scariest glare at Nigel. His words hit a sensitive spot and she was not in the mood to discuss something that she had not even admitted to herself. Yes, she was missing her Andrea dearly. Wait…what…her Andrea? When did she become her Andrea? She tiredly rubbed her eyes and rested her chin on her clutched hands.

"Please Nigel, just drop it."

Nigel walked toward the door and opened it. He turned back and gave Miranda a warm smile.

"You can pretend that you have no idea what I'm talking about, but I can see through you Miranda. I'll be at the townhouse tonight by the time the gala starts and I'll bring the scotch. Oh and don't worry about your image, others still think that you are a demanding, frigid bitch, with no human feelings at all!"

With that Nigel rushed out of the door, leaving an astonished Miranda in her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

The Los Angeles International airport was as busy as ever, but Andy effortlessly slipped through the crowd, her phone stuck to her ears.

"Janine, I would appreciate if you stopped giving me orders. You are my agent. I pay you the big money and not the other way around. I value your opinion, as I did before, but I won't change my mind on this matter. And…" she added teasingly, "…I also assume you are trying to do Emily a favor with this. However, I should sadly inform you that she has already sided with me and she still has Serena…and let's not forget about your wife, Liza."

Andy's agent and longtime friend, Janine O'Sullivan, rolled her eyes at the teasing but as good natured and easy going as she was, did not really mind. She liked Emily and had asked her out once but was politely refused. At that time Emily was a happy heterosexual, which only changed when Serena collected enough courage to sweep her off her feet.

Always the gentlewoman, Janine retreated instantly and they became friends. That was almost three years ago. Since than she'd met the actress, Liz Fawler, fell in love and got married but that didn't stop Andy's occasionally teasing.

"All right Andy, I respect your decision and support you. You know it wasn't an easy ride last year, keeping your identity a secret. Everything is going to change. The paparazzi will be after you and you'll have a reserved spot on Page Six, in the following months. Are you sure she's worth it?"

Andy did not hesitate to deliver her answer.

"She is worth more than that Jan. She is invaluable."

Andy ended the call, hurried to the entrance where a driver was waiting for her. She got in the car with a dreamy smile on her face. Yes she is worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"She's the best kept secret in the publishing industry nowadays. Don't you think?" Nigel asked, gesturing toward the book that was laying on the Victorian style table next to the couch.

Miranda glanced at the book and hummed in agreement.

 _The White Queen_ was published two years ago under the pen name M's. The wonderfully portrayed, historical, lesbian love story, was a surprising hit and quickly became a bestseller. No one knew anything about the author, as they were hiding from the public. The only connection to them was their agent, who faithfully guarded their client's secret and no bribes or threats was able to change that.

Miranda had experienced that herself firsthand, when after receiving the very first print of a limited edition, from an anonymous sender, she had made enormous efforts to find out who the author was. Nothing had worked. Her sources had come back empty-handed and she couldn't get through to the hardheaded agent.

Miranda fell in love with the book after reading the first few pages. The heartwarming love story between a wealthy widow in her forties and a girl twenty years her junior, set in the civil war era, had moved her beyond words. The girl reminded her of Andrea and she often fantasized about herself being the older lady.

"Why do you think it's a she?" She pulled the book into her lap and opened it. Her fingers absent mindedly stroking the fine print of the author's dedication. She knew the words by heart but she just had to read them again - _To my White Queen. Love you always._ -

Nigel gave her a funny look while sipping his scotch.

"Seriously Miranda. You've read the book. Can you imagine a guy writing it?"

Miranda looked up and softly answered. "No, you're right. It must be a woman."

Nigel put down his glass, as his phone chimed and glanced at the message which appeared on the screen. Clearing his throat he stood and looked around for the remote control.

"Did you know that this M's person, wrote the screenplay for the movie made from her book? I believe she is one of the nominees tonight. We might as well turn on the television and find out who she is. Well if she shows up that is."


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

"Andrea, sweetheart." Liz Fawler pulled Andy out of the car and into a tight hug. The petite actress was the only one – other than Miranda – who used Andy's full name, although it did not affect her same the way. Every time the fashion goddess said Andy's full name, Andy felt her whole body shiver, as if from the cold, which would then turn to hot waves the next moment. Miranda's pronunciation was one thing but what really turned her insides molten, was the voice. Miranda's voice was like nothing she had ever heard before. Andy swore that she could come, just from listening to Miranda's soft, husky voice repeating her name – Andrea…Andrea.

"Andrea?" the questioning tone pulled Andy from her reverie and back to reality.

"Sorry Liz, my mind wandered off a little." She circled the actress' waist and leaned into her. "Good to see you again. You look fabulous. Where is Janine?"

"She's inside the house making last minute arrangements." Liz gave Andy an appreciative look. "And speaking of fabulous, sweetheart you are gorgeous! I love the new haircut."

"Hey, hey! What's going on here?" You just got here, Andy and already you're after my wife?" Coming out of the house, Janine playfully scolded Andy and poked her in the back when she reached the couple, as they were still enwrapped tightly.

Releasing Liz, Andy turned to Janine. "You know I can't help it. I have a soft spot for older women." The three broke out into genuine laughter, and walked off towards the house arm-in-arm.

The hairdresser and make-up artist were not scheduled to arrive until later in the afternoon. So, sitting in the living room, with nothing else to do, other than relax and catch-up, Andy was enjoying what could be the last peaceful hours before the storm.

Andy looked over at her two friends, cuddling close to each other on the comfortable coach. Despite their differences – Liz, the small, fragile, soft-spoken actress, in her late sixties and Jan the tall, lean, hardheaded Irish woman, just over her fortieth - they were so in love with each other, that it gave Andy hope when she thought about Miranda and herself.

The age difference had never been an issue to Andy but she was sure that Miranda could see it as a deal breaker. The Ice Queen, as she was often referred to by the press, had never dated anyone younger and all her previous husbands were older than her. Then there was that other teeny-weeny problem that could also complicate things. Andy had never heard any rumor concerning Miranda's sexuality. Surrounded with beautiful models Miranda had never been affectionate, nor had she showed any signs of lust.

Perhaps Andy might have let these seeming facts influence her, if she had not caught Miranda once staring at her with that "look" in her eyes. The "look" was a mixture of admiration, longing and desire. It had lasted but a moment, passing so quickly that Andy did wonder, if perhaps she had been tricked by her wishful imagination – but no – she hadn't. She had seen it.

The sound of the doorbell broke the group's peaceful idleness. Jan rose from the couch, stretched her muscles and winked at her wife. "The beauty-team has arrived. I think it's time to get ready for the big night girls."

The next few hours were a blur for Andy. The beauty–team was all over Andy, fixing her hair and makeup. Janine helped Andy into the vintage golden Dior – yes, from the _Closet,_ compliments Emily – and suddenly Andy found herself inside a limousine with the stunningly, beautiful Liz, by her side, driving toward destiny.

"The press is going to have a field day today." chuckled the actress. "Instead of with my wife, I'm showing up with a much younger woman on my arms. Oh my, my."

Andy smiled tenderly at Liz.

"It's an honor being your escort Liz. Without you and Janine the last three years would have been harder to survive. I really appreciate that you are with me, supporting me tonight."

Liz leaned over and mindful of their makeup, gave Andy a light peck on the cheek.

"Everything is going to be perfect, sweetheart. You made the right decision and if that dragon of yours won't welcome it with an open heart and mind….well she doesn't deserve you then!"

The limousine rolled to a stop and Andy straightened her back. The flashes from the cameras sneaked through the darkened windows and the excited buzz of the crowd outside, brought everything into focus.

"Showtime." she thought and stepped out of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Nigel was trying hard to ignore the suspicious feeling that something was off. Over a week ago, Emily had begged for the vintage golden Dior from the _Closet_ , claiming it was for a very personal reason. Nigel, who had his own share of kinky bedroom adventures, gave in, thinking the dress would be part of Emily's "entertaining" plans for Serena. However, his line of thinking changed the following day, after he overheard a conversation Emily had with Serena. The conversation was about the dress and how it would look wonderful on someone, whose name he could not hear, thanks to an overly loud model.

Another red flag was Emily's sudden interest in their - Miranda's and his – Oscar Gala tradition. She was bombarding him with information about the nominated movies and nominees, especially _The White Queen_. Then today, she had been sending text messages all day, threatening to reveal his roll in the hay with one of the new, up and coming, male models, if he did not put Miranda in front of the television tonight.

Nigel glanced at Miranda who had not changed her position in the last thirty minutes. She had removed her shoes and was curled up in the cozy armchair, still holding the book in her lap. Although she was facing the television, her eyes were unfocused and she didn't appear to be following the events on the screen.

Staring into space, unexpected thoughts raced through Miranda's mind, creating an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You do have feelings for her don't you." Like a stuck record, Nigel's earlier assertion, looped over and over in Miranda's mind, reopening an almost four-year old argument that she had with herself numerous times before.

Having feelings for a girl? What a ridiculous notion. She was straight after all. Three husbands and copious male suitors were more than proof of that…right?

Having feelings for a girl, half her own age? Even more preposterous. What was she – a cradle robber? That girl was only twenty-five - well twenty-eight now but that makes no big difference.

That girl, was fat, knew nothing about fashion, laughed too loud, her humbleness was annoying and, and….she was a gorgeous, kindhearted, loveable creature, who never failed to meet Miranda's often impossible demands…but feelings for that girl? No!

Well maybe, she might have ogled that girl once or twice, admired that girl's sensual figure and imagined herself between those long voluptuous thighs. Maybe she might have pictured how that girl would look in the heat of passion and the noises that girl would make while coming under Miranda's ministrations. Maybe she had pictured them together in bed, on the first morning after, entangled in each other's arms, sated and blissfully happy. But that doesn't mean she had feelings for that girl…does it?

Maybe lust…a midlife crisis…anything but deep, romantic feelings. No. Not that. Definitely not that!

Besides, what did it matter? Even if she did have real feelings for that girl, why would they be reciprocated? What could Miranda offer? Money? Fame? Open doors?

Well, Andrea had never seemed like that type of girl but then again everyone has always wanted something from Miranda. Miranda had never been approached by someone who did not have an ulterior motive, and so Miranda had learned not to trust anyone.

"Holy Shit!" Nigel's shocked outcry drew Miranda from her musing. When she looked up, her eyes were directed to the television screen and she forgot to breath – Andrea!


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

"And here are the nominees for the Best Adapted Screenplay..."

Andy grabbed Liz's hand and tried to calm her breathing. The voices around her faded into the background. She couldn't focus on the host on the stage. Was she really going to do this? Was it a mistake?

Before she could pull herself deeper into doubtful thoughts, Liza's grip on her fingers strengthened. "Here comes moment of truth." Liz whispered, leaning closer to Andy.

"…and the Oscar goes to M's for _The White Queen_."

Instead of the applause that usually follows such an announcement, an expectant silence settled in. Everyone was waiting for the mysterious M's to finally reveal themselves.

Andy gave Liz a quick hug, roused herself from her seat and started the long walk toward the stage.

All the cameras were on her. The millions in front of the television and the chosen ones in the auditorium, were watching as the best kept secret of the publishing industry morphed into a real breathing person in front of their eyes.

By the time Andy reached the podium and took her trophy the silence had turned into an excited applause.

"Wow. Thank you! You guys are great."

With a bright smile on her face, masking her trepidation, she looked around the hall. From among the sea of faces, she caught Liz's eye and the actress smiled back at Andy reassuringly.

"Go for it." Liz mouthed and that pushed Andy forward with her speech.

"Since my book was published two years ago, under the pen name M's, I haven't participated in any public event. No interviews. No talk shows. No book signings. So, I think it's time to introduce myself and let the world know who I am."

With another steading glance at Liz, who nodded, Andy pushed on. "I am Andrea Sachs, the author of _The_ _White Queen_ and apparently the new owner of this lil golden guy."

Light laughter rippled through the crowd, as Andy held on to her lil golden guy a bit tighter. This was it. This was the real moment of truth.

"For the last two years, I chose to hide the real me because I wanted to prove to someone that I could be their equal. That we could have a common ground to build something wonderful on, together. Today, I think I've achieved that. I have the success. I have the recognition. I have the money. So now, I know that when I say this, they won't think that I was just after theirs."

Andy took a deep breath and looked around again. The hall had become tensely silent. The audience leaned forward in their seats, holding a collective breath. Everyone was waiting for the big boom they knew was coming.

Andy was scared. Her hands were trembling but she did not come this far to turn back at the very end. She took another deep breath and looked directly into the camera in front of her.

"You are the most wonderful person I've ever known and you mean the world to me. Your passion about your work, your seeking for perfection gives me inspiration every single day. I see the warm, loving person behind the ice cold, stern public persona and I must say I admire both."

"You are the White Queen of my heart, my body and soul belongs to you. Miranda Priestly, I love you. Always!"

"Thank you."

With that the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. M's – Miranda's. A round of applause erupted. The audience was on their feet, celebrating the braveness of the young author.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

"Nigel! Nigel" – Emily hissed trying to catch the art director's attention, without alerting any of the others in the room. She gripped his arm and yanked him inside a dark storage closet.

"What the bloody hell happened yesterday? Miranda's in her office, as cold and composed as ever. You've seen the horde of paparazzi in front of the building? She cut across them without any comment and she was not willing to meet Leslie to discuss the possibility of a press release because " _there is nothing to talk about_."

Nigel wiped his forehead and with a desperate groan flopped on top of the box at his feet.

"I don't know Emily. After Andy's speech she turned off the television and left the room. Not a word, nor a flick of emotion on her face. Not anything that would have indicated how Andy's confession affected her. Nothing! It was kind of alarming, actually - still is. I wonder how long she'll be able to uphold this nonchalant attitude before she explodes."

"I knew it! I so knew that this was going to happen. I told Andy it was a bad idea, but did she listen to me?" Emily started to panic when Nigel's words sunk in. Being on the receiving end of Miranda's wrath, which, she was now quite convinced, was going to swoop down soon, was not something she fancied to experience.

The door was suddenly torn open and the _other_ Emily's bewildered face came into view. She looked at Emily and whispered in a shaky voice.

"She wants you in her office. Now!"


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

"Emily, come in and close the door." Although Miranda's voice was as soft as a pleasant breeze, on a hot summer's night, it sounded harsh and threatening to the nervous Brit's ears.

"Care to explain…" continued Miranda without looking up from the papers she was studying.

"I…I…" Emily stammered, shivering unconsciously.

"…why the photos of the Delaney photoshoot have not arrived yet? I thought I had made it perfectly clear how important it was to keep to the schedule on this project." Miranda continued.

Emily opened her mouth but no sound came out this time. This was clearly not the question she had been anticipating.

Miranda was watching her with feigned interest. The iciness in her blue eyes seemed to have reached new levels.

"You know what? Your explanation would just bore me to tears. Leave this to me, and next time try to do your job, the way I've asked you. That is all."

Emily turned to leave.

"And Emily…" the redhead halted, turning to face Miranda again. "Ye..Yes, Miranda?"

"Tell her to keep the dress."

With a nod Miranda finally dismissed the Brit and buried herself, once again, into her paperwork.

Emily was smart enough not to pretend that she did not know to whom Miranda was referring.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

The next day was not much different from the previous one. Miranda arrived early and by noon she had pretty much driven her whole staff crazy with her unbelievable demands. Her second assistant the _other_ Emily was on the verge of tears, returning from her sixth trip to Starbucks, coffee in hand. The previous five times the coffee was found to be too cold, or too strong, or too watery or simply just not what Miranda was used to. _Other_ Emily stood hesitantly at Miranda's door, not too keen of the idea of entering the dragon's lair.

"Why don't you let me handle this?" A sympathetic voice inquired, while long fingers gently freed the coffee cup from _other_ Emily's shaky hand. "Go have a break. I suspect you need it."

In her current state of mind, the beleaguered assistant really couldn't bring herself to care anymore. She just wanted out and as far away from Miranda as possible, so she just nodded and disappeared within a millisecond.

"Thirty minutes for a coffee run? Tell me one good reason why shouldn't I fire you?" asked Miranda, when the green-white Starbucks cup was placed in front of her, on the desk.

"That's an easy one." A familiar voice answered teasingly. "I don't work for you anymore."

Miranda's head snapped up, the sudden movement making her dizzy enough that she was forced to lay back and close her eyes for a brief second. Her naturally plain skin turned an almost eerie white and a slight tremor run through her body. Sleep had evaded her since that…night…and she was certain her overworked mind had tricked her. That was the only acceptable explanation for what she saw.

Andrea Sachs, with a hesitant smile on her face, was standing in her office. Her brown eyes were filled with so much love and adoration that it made Miranda's heart beat faster and the dizziness returned once more.

"I'm usually more patient, but two days passed and I couldn't wait any longer." Andy said with a nervous chuckle.

Miranda stared up at Andy.

"I had to come here and ask you in person." Circling the desk, Andy continued. "Miranda Priestly, you know how I feel about you. I made it very clear at the Oscar Gala."

Miranda did not move.

Standing a whisper's breath away. "Would you do me the honour of being my partner, my lover, my other half, for the rest of our lives?"

Miranda did not speak.

Getting no reaction, Andy stepped back, mounting tension evident in her voice. "I know it all seems sudden but the truth is I've been waiting for this moment since the very first time I met you. I knew I had to go big to impress you and I guess I did ok…didn't I?...Well yeah, I might have gone over the top but I assure you, all I said was true and genuine."

Miranda took a deep breath.

With still no response from the editor, Andy's anxiousness grew. "Say something. Anything!" Andy begged, thrown back by the unresponsiveness of the older woman.

The angst in Andy's voice, like a poisoned arrow, tore a never healing wound in Miranda's heart, but the editor's brain refused to cooperate and she continued to just stare at the vision in front of her, unable to form a word.

Andrea was staring back, unshed tears pooled in her eyes.

"You know Miranda I was asked a million times if you were worth it, and I always said yes, without a doubt. Now, I think I made the biggest mistake of my life. Exposing myself for someone who doesn't even have the decency to talk to me. Liz was right. You don't deserve me."

Miranda Priestly, frozen in her seat, watched helplessly as Andrea Sachs walked out of her life a second time. This time possibly forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

A wrenching sob escaped Miranda's lips, followed by thousands more. She jumped out of her chair, intent on running after her Andrea - stopping her, explaining her behaviour and begging for forgiveness - but emotional exhaustion took over and she sunk to her knees, unable to go forward.

"What have you done, you old fool? Why didn't you say something? Do something? Other than your daughters, she's the only one who had any form of genuine feelings for you and you pushed her away." The sobs turned into desperate wails. The tears were running freely down her face, her body shaking uncontrollably.

With face in hands, Miranda cried. "Andrea. Andrea, please don't leave me again. I love you…you silly, silly girl."

Strong arms pulled Miranda up into a warm, soft body. Ghost lips mapped her face, peppering it with calming kisses.

"I know sweetheart. I know." The voice Miranda thought she would never hear again whispered gently against her wet cheeks, and she was gathered up and carried to the couch.

The older woman wrapped her arms tightly around the author, refusing to break the physical connection. She was afraid that if she let go, Andrea would disappear forever.

As if sensing her need, the younger woman held the editor's still trembling body close to her own.

Burying her face further into Andrea's neck, Miranda inhaled deeply. The sweet scent of the girl's skin awoke some long forgotten emotions. Home. This is what home feels like thought Miranda.

"I thought you'd left." Miranda said, the crying made her voice sound huskier than usual.

"I did." answered Andy truthfully "But I had to come back. I just felt something was off, because the Miranda Priestly I know and love would never react the way you did. She would be cold and distant. Her words would be filled with venom, if she were displeased. She'd be mad and mocking, but never silent. She wouldn't be silent unless something was really, really wrong."

Andy looked down at Miranda whose eyes were closed, a new set of tears gleaming on her eyelashes. Leaning closer the younger woman kissed off the little pearls, earning a laboured sigh.

"I was scared…I still am." confessed Miranda in a small voice. "Your words made me happy. Happier than I have ever felt before. I wanted to get on a plane, fly to Los Angeles, ask you to be mine and to never leave my side ever again. But just as quickly that sense of euphoria turned to fear, and I guess my self-preservation instincts took over."

Miranda squinched her shut eyes tighter. "I'm not good at this relationship business, Andrea. Never been. All my marriages have failed and while I've survived, every break up has left me with more emotional scars and insecurities than I can handle. Whenever anyone has approached me, they have always wanted something from me. Not me. From me! My wealth, success, or connections, but never me, the woman under the make-up and designer clothes."

"My last husband often called me a frumpy, frigid, old bitch and the more I heard it, the more I believed his words. I'm not an easy person to deal with. I'm impulsive, have no patience and can't stand incompetency. The thought of intimacy scares me more than anything else I can think of. But what scares me more is you, Andrea. Because since I have known you, I've wanted all those romance novel nonsenses and I want them with you. I love you with everything I am but I'm afraid I don't know how to maintain a relationship. I'm afraid that you will realize that soon enough and when that day comes, you will leave me again."

Andy caressed Miranda's cheek, rubbing her thumbs lightly over Miranda's eyelids. "Look at me."

Miranda reluctantly opened her eyes and looked into Andy's love filled, deep chocolate browns.

"I can't promise that our life will always be like a fairy tale. There will be good times and bad times. Times when we fall apart and make mistakes like any other couple does. There will be uncontrollable circumstances and unexpected events but as long as I have you at my side anything can come. I promise I will love you and cherish you, as long as you want me and I will prove to you every single day that you can trust me and count on me no matter what. Because Miranda Priestly you are more than worth it.

For the first time in many years Miranda Priestly did not try to detect any hidden meaning behind the words she was told, she threw away her doubts and just let herself believe. Believe in her Andrea and in the love they shared. Her hands sneaked into the dark, silky tresses as she grabbed the younger woman's head and pulled her into a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Sex with Andrea Sachs was not like anything out of a romance novel. It was messy and wet, loud and sweaty, occasionally clumsy and the closest thing to perfection Miranda had ever experienced.

Her previous encounters were mostly of the wham bam, thank you ma'am variety, done out of a sense of duty for the pleasure of her lousy husbands or lovers. Her needs, other than by her own hands, were never fulfilled. She had been fine with that in the past, having other things she could succeed in. She hadn't been aware she was missing something until Andrea stormed into her life. The girl's arrival awoke Miranda's primal instincts. She had hundreds of steamy fantasies stored in her mind, yet the moment Andrea touched her she realized no fantasy would ever come close to what she felt in the younger woman's arms.

Their first kiss in the office was tentative and sweet. Andy let Miranda set the pace, willingly following the older woman's lead. Miranda was in no hurry. She seemed to be holding back and Andy didn't want to rush her into something she was not ready for.

The limousine ride, as they were chauffeured back to Miranda's townhouse, was full of heated anticipation. Miranda closed her eyes and rested her head on Andy's shoulder. Their thighs were pressed together and Andy's hand, which had found its way under the hem of Miranda's skirt, was lazily caressing the smooth skin just above her stockings. Andy's fingers brushed the lace panties and she gently scratched her nail against a wet spot she found. Without opening her eyes Miranda scooched down the sit and opened her thighs slightly wider, giving Andy more room to explore.

The silent invitation set Andy into action. She kneeled in front of Miranda, pushed up her skirt and placed her body between the spread legs. Leaning in, she captured the editor's lips in a searing kiss. Gone was the earlier tenderness, this kiss was hard and demanding. As their tongues met, there was no fight for dominance, because Miranda surrendered completely.

"Andrea" Miranda panted "Andrea what…" she couldn't finish the question because Andy had grabbed her panties and ripped them off. Miranda's eyes popped open and looked at Andy in awe. Never releasing, the older woman's gaze, Andy raised the drenched _La Perla_ to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"You smell divine. I bet you taste even better."

All of a sudden the car stopped and Roy's voice came through the intercom "We are here, Ms. Priestly."

Somehow they managed to leave the car without revealing the nature of their activity and hurried inside the house. Once inside, Andy pined Miranda against the door and whispered hotly in her ear.

"As I was saying…I bet you taste heavenly."

Miranda shivered as soft lips nibbled on her earlobe and a hot wet tongue drew lazy circles inside her ear. She was obscenely wet, her juices were running freely down her inner thighs. Miranda slipped a finger between her own legs, bathed it in her wetness and held it to Andy's lips.

"If you are so curious, why don't you just find out."

Andy wasted no time, she took Miranda's hand and sucked the sticky digit into her mouth.

"Now that just made me hungrier. I want to eat the whole meal, not just the appetizer."

Miranda was laying on her stomach sweaty and unable to move. After two powerful orgasms - first downstairs against the door, thanks to Andrea's talented mouth and the second one on the bedroom floor, again by virtue of those wonderful lips and tongue - she thought she had never been more satisfied. Now she was laying there enjoying her lover's touch, as Andy covered her fully with her luscious body.

Andy pressed her breasts against Miranda's naked back. The sensation of her rock hard nipples touching the older woman's soft skin, caused her pussy to clench in anticipation. A fresh flood of wetness dripped down her thighs, coating Miranda's buttocks, as she ground her engorged clit between Miranda's ass cheeks.

Andy moved slowly at first, but the pace soon became fevered. Miranda tightened her muscles, capturing the sensitive organ sliding between her cheeks. Andy's hip jerked forward and she fucked Miranda's ass faster and faster, feeling the familiar sensation building deep in her groin. She buried her face into Miranda's hair, her hips never stopping their frantic movement.

"God Miranda you feel so good. I love fucking you."

Miranda matched Andy's rhythm and every time she pushed back she felt the younger woman's hard clit on her puckered hole.

"Let it go darling." she moaned, her own climax not far behind.

On the verge of release, Andy increased her pace, her rhythm lost, her movements completely frenetic, as she pushed harder into Miranda.

"Oh my god, Miranda…baby…I'm going to…ohhhh…" She came with a howl and collapsed on top of Miranda, who was panting hard, her hips still thrusting against the bed.

Andy rolled off, onto her side, and pulled Miranda with her so she was spooning behind the older woman. Using her knee she lifted Miranda's leg, opened her up and plunged into her drenched core with three fingers, while her thumb dipped into her well lubricated other hole.

That was all Miranda needed, so completely full, her internal muscles spasmed and squeezed Andy's fingers almost painfully.

"Come for me love." whispered Andy and with a silent scream Miranda complied.

They were laying in each other's arms well sated, content and pleasurably drained.

"Will it always be like this?" asked Miranda suppressing a yawn.

Andy snuggled closer and answered with a smug smile "No. We are both out of practice, so I assume it will improve with time."

After a brief second Andy started to laugh, as Miranda looked at her incredulously.

"Improve? My ass." she stated dryly. That sent Andy into another round of laughter and this time Miranda joined in.

Life was good.

The End


End file.
